Nothing Starts Till You Take Action
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Eggman has taken over the world. Sonic has been defeated. And a mysterious figure known as Infinite is the cause. With a new member by the name of 'Gadget' has joined the team and Amy is taking matters into her own hands now to take down Eggman for once and for all. But when Sonic returns...Everything becomes strange and love is in the air. MAJOR Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

_Eggman pawns started to walk forward towards the small crowd of scared people and Tails was trapped among them while protecting them at the same time. Soon they started to walk back only to walked back against a crumbled wall, just went the robots were about to attack, they all braced themselves ready for pain. But that never happened._

 _Soon a bright blue ball arrived and destroyed all of the robots with its Homing Attack. The ball vanished and it was replaced by a cocky blue hedgehog with emerald eyes and red sneakers. Everyone cheered in relief and happiness "Is everyone okay?"_

 _Tails smiled at his best buddy with confidence "We are, thanks to you. Cutting it kind of close, though, pal" then he winked since he know how Sonic is_

 _Sonic chucked with a cocky smile "Yeah, that's pretty much how I roll." Then he turned around to face his nemeses with a glare on his face "Okay, let's finish this, Eggman!"_

 _Eggman just eyed the blue hedgehog with his own glare as he sat in his flying car "It will be your finish, Sonic. Behold the power of my ultimate masterpiece!"_

 _Sonic growled as he was about to use his Homing Attack on Eggman but as he jumped, something had hit him off course but he quickly got to his feet. His eyes soon found Shadow's "Shadow?" but it didn't end there, a big red member of the Deadly Six arrived "Zavok!?" then a blue robot "Metal!? and finally a water monster "Chaos!?"_

 _But soon another person floated down in front of Sonic. Sonic just wiped his nose with his thumb with a chuckle, he went to boost this guy ut of the way but...he quickly side-stepped out of the way. Sonic stopped as he went into shock "Huh!?"_

 _Even Tails was struck by shock at this as well "Whoa! This guy is faster than Sonic!"_

 _Soon, the mysterious enemy started to fight Sonic. He was that strong that he axe kicked him to the hard surface of a wall. Sonic grunted in pain as he landed onto the floor and the rock pieces landed on top of him. Tails looked over at his fallen friend with concern "No, wait!It's something else. Gotta scan him and figure this out"_

 _But the attacks just kept on coming onto Sonic. Zavok threw a punch but Sonic easily punched him out of the way. Even Metal and Chaos had a go to attack Sonic. He was really confused "What are you doing?! Why is this happening?" but he was once again knocked away by the mysterious figure. He grunted as he made contact to the floor. Cuts and bruises started to form on his tan skin, blood was dripping from his lip and on to his royal blue fur._

 _"Nice" Eggman grinned as he was enjoying this little show_

 _Sonic closed his eyes in pain as he slowly looked over at Tails with hope "Tails! I need to know what's going on with this guy!"_

 _Tails was holding his scanner as he looked over at his injured buddy "I'm trying, Sonic, but these readings are all messed up! They don't make any sense!"_

 _Then the attacks started once again. Sonic was being punched, kicked and pushed into walls that broke. Sonic was in so much pain that he was trying his best to attack back "Running out of time here, Tails!"_

 _But once that was said. Shadow, Zavok, Metal, Chaos and the mysterious figure performed a painful combo attack onto Sonic. Sonic was once again to the ground. He grunted and groaned in pain as his cuts and bruises got worse, he tried to get up...but he couldn't._

 _"SONIC!" Tails yelled out for his buddy with tears in his eyes._

 _Soon, Sonic's vision went black._

 _/_

Eggman has finally done it. He has taken over the world ever since Sonic has disappeared. Everyone had began to live in fear as their homes were being destroyed by the robots or air ships due to Eggman's new power. He even had a new partner to help with his scheme to take over the world, he went by the the name of Infinite.

Everything has changed since Sonic is missing. All of his friends had formed a resistance to fight back against Eggman's power and to save the world, they even had a new recruitment which Knuckles calls 'Rookie' but his real name was Gadget. He was a bright red wolf with orange eyes, black framed glasses on his face and he was wearing a black belt with his Wispon by his side, green/black boots with matching gloves.

No one would ever forget when Tails had returned from his sudden ambush from Eggman, saying that Sonic had been defeated. The rest of the team went into shock and sorrow for their blue hedgehog friend as if they had lost a piece of themselves. But the one person who was taking this loss more harder than anyone was...Amy Rose.

Amy has always been Sonic's number one fan girl, she chased where ever he went, glomped him with hugs and kisses. She would tend to hide herself away from the others so she could cry for her lost love. She knows that in her heart that _her_ Sonic is alive.

The pink hedgehog sighed as she hugged her knees in despair "Oh Sonic...The world needs you...We need you...I need you..."

Soon, the 'Rookie' had decided to check up on her. He has only known the girl for five minutes and he needs to help her, at least a little "Hey, err Amelia was it?"

Amy blushed at this. Amelia was her full name and no one has called her than in years "It's Amy...No one has called me Amelia in years"

Gadget blushed a little as well, due to being silly. His wolf like tail swished to the left as he approached her "I know how much this hedgehog means to you...He should be lucky"

Amy blinked her jade-green eyes at Gadget with slight interest "He means everything to me" she sighs again as tears pricked her eyes "I can't get over the fact that...He's gone...It has been six months since it happened"

The red wolf's ears pinned down to his head slightly. He really wants to help this group to get their hero back to where he belongs. "Is there any reason why the red guy dropped down his post as leader?"

Amy giggled slightly as she knew he was talking about her echidna friend, Knuckles. "Knuckles thinks he is too stubborn to be the leader. He gave me the post before you turned up. I am doing everything I can-"

"AMY!" a male voice was sounded from the other room "YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS!"

Both Amy and Gadget got up and quickly ran towards the meeting room. There stood Knuckles, Tails, Silver and the Chaotix team, they were all surrounding a small radio that was place on the table "It's the commander from GUN" Tails said "He wants to speak with you"

Amy picked up the small radio and pressed the button "Hello? This is Amy speaking"

 _"Miss Amy, we have found the location to where the prisoners have been kept"_

Everyone gasped at this news. Recently, about 20 hostages went missing from the area around the same time Sonic went missing. "Where?" she asked

 _"On the Death Egg...Eggman's Base"_

Everyone in the room suddenly got angry at this. It was always Eggman. "I'll send our newest recruit to save them"

"ME!?" Gadget bursted out "I-I can't do that!"

Vector, the big green crocodile just chuckled at him as he thumped his chest "Come on Rookie! Time to show us what you are _really_ made of!"

Gadget soon started to get more braver as his new friend's gave him the confidence he needs to help save them. He knows he can do "Alright...I'll do it"

They all gave him a smile. Amy walked up to him and gave him a wrist communicator "Let us know if you find them and we'll send for back up"

The wolf nodded as he adjusted his glasses, he was led over to the teleport section in the corner. Tails punched in a few letters and pressed the green button and then Gadget was gone.

Knuckles looked over at Amy with his purple eyes. He saw that she looked serious and ready to fight "Amy?"

"I'm taking matters into my _own_ hands now!" She said as she clenched her fists tightly. They all looked at her with the same serious look as well "Eggman may have taken Sonic from us, but he will _never_ take away our honour"

Everyone nodded once at her "As far as I know, Cream and her mother are sent to Blaze's time so they could be looked after...Thank's for that Silver"

The silver hedgehog smiled over at his pink friend "It's okay Amy, Cream and Vanilla are like family to you"

"I think it's time to do our rounds" Amy said as she eyed her team "Look out for any survivors. Keep a look out for Egg Pawns as well."

Soon, everyone left to do their rounds. Amy held onto her wrist communicator in case Gadget contacts her, she grabs her hammer and leaves the HQ. She thoughts still wondered to her blue hero, hoping that he was alive and okay. Her jade eyes looked at the setting sun, she grew sad on how much everything had happened. Homes were destroyed, people gone missing or people have been killed...all because of one man.

The pink hedgehog glared as she gripped onto her hammer "Don't you worry Sonic, I will protect this world from Eggman. Even if I die trying...Everything is in my hands now...Eggman is gonna go down!"


	2. Chapter 2

On the Death Egg, everything is the same as always. Eggman's Pawns were at work by guarding the prisoner cells that held all of the hostages inside, they were all afraid of their lives at this point. But in one prisoner cell...this one was not afraid at them, his wrists were chained as well as his ankles. He kept his glare on the prisoner door as the robots kept walking past. He was sitting on a horrible make up bed which made him more cranky each day. It has been six long months since he was trapped here, six months of being in chains, six months of seeing the outside world...six long months since his attack.

This was Sonic The Hedgehog, he had survived his attack, shockingly. The blue hedgehog had some small scars on his arms that he has learned to love, it showed him how lucky he was to survive. He has learned that his new enemy was called Infinite and he has been helping Eggman with his plan, which Sonic does not know about. Right now, he has been thinking about his friends and the world. Sonic hopes that everyone is okay and safe, especially Amy.

"Oh, Amy...I hope you are alright" He muttered under his breath, his fist clenched. He would hate to know the fact that his Amy was hurt- "I did _not_ seriously just think that, did I?" a faint blush formed on his tan cheeks.

Sonic had been thinking about the pink hedgehog since his defeat. Ever since he woke up here, that is all he was worried about, he knew his friend can take care of themselves but if anyone hurts Amy then he will go in for the kill. He just wants to get of here and fight his nemeses for what he has done.

But Sonic knew he couldn't leave all of the hostages behind. He has witnessed some getting taken away or being killed, he knew that Eggman has gone too far with this scheme and he needs to be stopped before it gets worse. This time...Sonic was not gonna fail.

/

Meanwhile, Tails was doing his round just like everyone else. He sighed as the whole town was destroyed and he would highly doubt he would find any survivors around here. He walked slowly towards the town centre and checked his surroundings but in return to see nothing, but then his ears caught the noise of sparks. He turned to his right and gasped slightly "Omega?" he spun his tails over to the robot and shook his large arm "You okay?"

But no words came out

Tails then went behind the robot and pulled out his back. And he saw that he was in standby mode. "Oh boy, this could take some time. Hope Amy doesn't get mad for this" Luckily, he brought along his trusty tool box. He placed the box down and pulled out some screw drivers, a wrench and some wire cutters. And he got to work on Omega.

While he was working, he had fixed Omega's broken wires and replaced the old ones, fixed his weapons that were built in his arms, he even oiled his whole body to make look brand new "Hmm...That should of done it!" Tails said with pride, his eyes shone in delight as he started to polish the robot with a clean white cloth.

While Tails' attention was on Omega, some water was coming out slowly from the man hole. Only to form into the water guardian, Chaos. Tails' ears had twitched as he turned around slightly "Hmm?" then he turned afraid "Whoa! Chaos!" Tails started to back away and cower in fear. He backed up against Omega and crouched down "Sonic! Help me!"

Just when Chaos was about to grab Tails, an electric porthole appeared and out came a small speeding hedgehog. The hedgehog jumped onto Chaos' head and he dissolved into water. The hedgehog had landed in front of Tails and this made the fox turn around "Sonic?...You're alive!" but then he did a quick run check and his eyes widen "Wait, what?!"

It was Classic Sonic that had saved him. Tails showed a smile at him "Oh! You're that Sonic from the other dimension, aren't you!?"

Classic nodded at Tails. Soon, Tails started to put all of the details into his head "Right, right, right. That makes sense...I think. Do you know how you got here?" Classic shrugged at his fox friend.

Tails looked over at Classic for answers. His blues eyed wondered over to where he came from and to see a small purple porthole slowly disappearing "Maybe the power that Eggman is using somehow affecting other dimensions" Classic agreed with him with a smile "Which might work to our advantage, I mean, everything happens for a reason, right?"

This made both of them get confident and ready to fight. A Sonic is better than not having one. "We need to save the world, and maybe that's why you're here. To help save the world!" Tails said happily "Either way, it's still good to see you Sonic. Heck, it's good to see any Sonic!"

Then both Classic and Tails went to find Amy and the rest of the gang to explain why Classic is here and that they had found Omega. but that was not till Tails' radar bleeped "Eggman is up ahead...Let's go!"

/

Gadget had teleport into the high security base of the Death Egg. He had saw robots patrolling the area, and he saw that it was high alert, he had gripped onto his wispon which would help him along the way. Gadget was being as stealthy as he can so it does not alert Eggman or anyone else. He knew he was afraid but he couldn't cower in fear anymore...Not after his encounter with Infinite for the first time. He could remember on how scared he was but now is not the time to think about that.

"Okay...Time to save these people" he said, his robotic rope pulled him up to the ceiling, hoping to use the vents to sneak into the prison cells. He quietly travelled through the vents before opening the door. As he travelled, he did keep checking for spy camera's but luckily to find none. But then his ear's picked up the sound of noises. He quickly yet quietly followed the voices and found the cell it came from. It shocked him at what he was hearing.

 _"This is the end, Sonic"_ It was Zavok

 _"Oh hey! Sound's like the party is getting started! Wanna let me go and join in? No? Of course not, you hate fun"_

Unknown to Gadget, a small security camera had found him and it set off the alarms. Gadget was screwed but he had to stay to see what was going on. He pulled out his wrist communicator to send a message to Amy.

 _'Amy, I have found the people but the alarms have gone off. I need back up'_

Soon, Gadget got a message back and it read: _'Understood Gadget, I have sent a friend to help you. She will be there soon'_

 _"The end huh? Let's see you try and do something since I am now free!"_

Gadget soon returned to the task at hand. This was perfect for him. It was the perfect distraction to help get the other hostages.

 _"Foolish hedgehog. Getting out of your chains does not make you free. Now come and face your inevitable"_

 _"The only thing inevitable here is my foot kicking your butt!"_

Gadget saw that Sonic was now running free and was alive. He quickly kicked the vent door off with his foot and it crashed down into the cell, the hostages quickly looked and smiled at their hero "Quickly, there is not much time!"

Pretty soon, more footsteps were heard. Gadget looked up to see a pure white bat up there. He assumed that she was the girl that Amy had sent to help out "The names Rouge, now lets get these people out of here!"

Gadget knew what he had to do. He was not gonna leave Sonic behind either "No, you get these people out of here! There is one person still here" And then he ran out of the cells running off to find Sonic. "Oh Sonic...Amy is gonna be so happy to see you"


End file.
